


Ghosts don't exist

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Death, Fire, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Murder, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, background remile, ghost au, logicality - Freeform, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: No matter what his best friend, Remy, said, ghosts didn’t exist. His house wasn’t haunted and there definitely was not a ghost who had fallen in love with him.Patton was sure of it.





	Ghosts don't exist

No matter what his best friend, Remy, said, ghosts didn’t exist. His house wasn’t haunted and there definitely was not a ghost who had fallen in love with him.

Patton was sure of it.

This morning was just like any other morning. Patton woke up, ignored the fact that all of the doors that he had shut last night were now open and walked downstairs to get breakfast. He stepped into his kitchen and immediately noticed that for some reason there were a bunch of burn marks on the wooden floor that definitely weren’t there the night before.

"Hmm..." Patton hummed, looking at the scorch marks. "Oh well, I’m sure that’s nothing to worry about!"

He then walked further into the kitchen and began to prepare his breakfast, humming a cheerful tune as he did so.

Patton was blissfully unaware of the four ghosts watching him. Two of which were sitting at his kitchen table, the third was leaning against the wall by the door, fiddling with his cape, and the fourth, and final, ghost, was standing near Patton, getting increasingly annoyed at his obliviousness.

"Oh, come on! How did he brush that off so quickly? Those burn marks are evidence of our existence, why can’t he see that!" Logan complained, but the effect was a bit ruined by the slight blush on his face.

"Logan, just give up already." Virgil said, rolling his eyes, putting his feet up on the table. "He’s lived here for a half a year already and still doesn’t believe. I doubt he ever will."

Roman pouted, putting his feet up as well to kick Virgil’s. "He shouldn’t give up on his dreams! Maybe one day we’ll be able to actually properly appear and when he sees us he’ll fall head over heels for the nerd."

"Right." Dorian said, picking at his gloves. "That will definitely happen."

"Exactly!" Roman said, ignoring the blatant sarcasm.

Logan was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Patton looked up from the bowl of pancake mix and began to make his way towards the front door. He started moving faster when the doorbell kept ringing again and again.

 

"I’m coming!" Patton called out.

Logan followed Patton out into the hallway and saw that the visitor was Remy, holding a Starbucks cup, as usual.

"Sup, gurl, how’s it going?" He said, before sipping his coffee.

"I’m good! How are you?"

"I’m great." Remy then turned to look at Logan, even though Patton couldn’t see him, and asked. "And how are you doing, nerd?"

"Uh, I’m okay?" Logan said. They were all still quite confused as to why Remy could see them (no one else could) but they had pretty much accepted it by now.

"Remy!" Patton scolded. "Stop trying to scare me! There’s no one else here!"

"Gurl, I keep trying to tell you, you’ve got, like, four ghosts in your house! TBH, they’re actually pretty cool."

Patton frowned at Remy, crossing his arms

"What? They are real, you just can’t, like, see them."

Patton just sighed, before switching to smiling at Remy. "Oh! I’m making pancakes, do you want some?” He started walking back to the kitchen, motioning for Remy to follow him, which he did. Logan did too, but he stayed a bit further back to make sure he wasn’t walked through (which was very uncomfortable for both parties involved).

"That’s, like, the only reason I’m here."

Patton gave him a look as he walked back over to the counter and started to mix the batter again.

"What? Your pancakes are amazing, you can’t blame me for wanting to eat them." Remy walked over to the kitchen table, sitting next to Roman. "Sup, gurl, how’s death?"

"Same as usual: Logan’s pining, Dorian’s sulking and Virgil’s as cute as ever." Roman winked at his boyfriend, who glared at him, a slight blush on his face.

"I can see that." Remy laughed, nodding at Dorian (who just rolled his eyes in response) and looking at Logan, who was not-so-subtly staring at Patton, not that Patton would ever notice.

"Remy! Stop that!"

"What? I’m just talking to Roman." Remy whined, putting his feet up on the table, careful to avoid putting his feet through the ghosts’.

"Stop talking to nothing!" Patton frowned at Remy, before turning around to start cooking the pancakes. "And get your feet off the table."

Remy rolled his eyes, taking his feet down, as Virgil and Roman laughed.

All of a sudden, Logan seemed to snap out of his daze and he spun around to face Remy. "How did you start to see ghosts?"

"What?"

Logan was about to continue, but he was interrupted by Patton. "What did you say, Remy?"

"I was talking to Logan, you know, the ghost that’s in love with you?"

Patton just sighed, so Remy turned back to Logan. "What did you say?"

"I was just wondering, what made you start to see ghosts? If we can figure out what triggered it for you, maybe..."

"Sorry, gurl, I was born with it."

"Born with what?" Patton asked, even though he knew that he probably wouldn’t like the answer.

"The ability to see ghosts."

Patton sighed and decided to change the subject. The two discussed a variety of things from TV shows to Remy’s boyfriend, Emile, until the pancakes were finished. When they were, Patton split them onto two plates, and brought them both over to the table. He placed one in front of Remy and then moved to sit down on the chair that Roman just happened to be sitting on. Roman had to quickly tumble to the ground to avoid being sat on. The sight of the princely man sitting in a dishevelled mess on the floor was enough to get Dorian, Virgil and Remy to burst out laughing; it even got a chuckle from Logan. Patton looked at Remy curiously at the laughter, his head tilting in an adorable way that made Logan’s heart flutter.

"It’s nothing-" Remy coughed. "Don’t worry about it."

The two began to talk again, discussing all sorts of random topics. Logan sat down in the empty chair to listen (it wasn’t like he had anything better to do). Virgil then got up and made his way over to stand with his brother, Dorian.

"Do you think he’ll ever be able to see us?" Virgil asked, leaning against the wall.

Dorian was quiet for a few moments, thinking over what he was about to say. None of them were entirely sure as to why, but when the four of them died, Dorian’s ghost formed with a slight... complication. He could only speak in lies. Perhaps it was due to the fact that when the fire burnt down Roman and Virgil’s house (which Logan and Dorian had both been in at the time), he was severely burnt, whilst the others died of smoke inhalation. In fact, half of his body (including the left half of his face) was covered in severe burns that were still there in ghost form. After the house burnt down, it was rebuilt, and that was now where Patton lived.

"I am certain of what will happen." Dorian said, and Virgil nodded in understanding.

"I hope he will, for Logan’s sake."

They both looked over at Logan in sympathy and soon enough Roman joined. He leant on the wall by Virgil, casually taking his boyfriend’s hand and squeezing it.

Roman then smiled at Virgil. "I’m sure everything will work out just fine. Someday, we’ll learn how to appear properly, then Patton will believe in us!"

"I hope so..." Logan said softly, glancing up at the three for a moment before returning to gazing at Patton.

Remy looked away from Patton for a second to give Logan a sympathetic smile. He then returned to the conversation he was having with Patton, but none of them missed the quick look of doubt that passed over Patton’s face.

About half an hour later, they had finished eating, and Patton was washing up. Roman, Virgil and Dorian had been quietly conversing for the past twenty minutes, and had seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion.

"Hey, Remy." Virgil said, and Remy looked up at him. "Can we talk to you? In the other room."

"Uhh, sure."

"What was that?" Patton said, looking back at Remy over his shoulder.

"Uh, nothing, I just wanted to... go to the bathroom. Yeah, I want to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a sec."

"Um, okay then!"

Remy then walked out of the room, followed closely by Dorian, Roman and Virgil. This left Logan and Patton alone together, not that Patton knew that. Patton started to hum a tune that Logan didn’t recognise as he moved around the kitchen. Neither of them were paying enough attention to see that Patton had accidentally bumped into the stove, turning it on. They didn’t notice him knocking a dishcloth onto the stove until there was suddenly fire.

Logan froze in fear.

Patton looked around in alarm, trying to find something to put out. He moved back, and accidentally stepped on another dishcloth. He fell forward. He would have landed with his head right in the flames if it weren’t for one thing. A hand reached forward and grabbed Patton’s arm, pulling him into safety. Patton spun around only to be face to face with someone he had never seen before. Logan.

Their expressions held equal shock for a moment, until Logan realised that the small fire was still there. He quickly turned the stove off and put the fire out. His body was turning more and more transparent (meaning that soon enough he wouldn’t be able to properly touch things).

"What- who are you?" Patton whispered softly, staring at Logan.

"My name is Logan."

"Wait, so you’re... Remy said..."

"Yes, I am one of the ghosts that Remy spoke about."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, staring at each other with slight blushes on their faces, until they were interrupted by Remy slamming the door open.

"I’m back- wait, what the fu-"

"Oh my god, you can see us!" Roman exclaimed excitedly.

Patton took a step back, holding onto the kitchen counter with both hands. His eyes were wide, but more with shock than fear.

"What happened?" Virgil asked.

"He saved my life."

\-----------

A few months later, Patton had gotten used to the four ghosts in his house and he had begun to build up some kind of a routine. He would wake up early in the morning, the same as before, but now, when he went downstairs, he was greeted by the four other residents. If he was lucky, and Logan had enough strength, he would get a kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend. On everyday but Sunday, he would go to work at the animal shelter, and come home to spend the rest of the day with the ghosts and often Remy.

It was now a Saturday evening. It had started off no different than usual; he had begun with his usual morning routine, but after he got home from work, everything was slightly different. It was only Logan there to greet him.

"Where are the others?" Patton asked.

"They’re upstairs, I wanted to speak with you alone about something." Logan answered as they walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He then sighed, before continuing. "This... relationship that we have, it can’t continue."

"What?" Patton’s face dropped. "Why not?"

"Because you’re alive and I’m dead. This... it’s holding you back!" He focussed his energy into a somewhat more physical form and grabbed Patton’s hands. "You need to live; find someone alive to be with."

"But I want to be with you!" Patton’s eyes were brimming with tears and one escaped to drip down his face. Logan used his last big bit of energy to swipe it away before he lost his physical form.

"I know." Logan said softly. "And I want to be with you too, but-"

All of a sudden, a loud bang and a crash were heard in the next room, the kitchen. The duo looked at each other before rushing into there. They immediately spotted the intruder, who had broken in through the window. He was dressed all in black, wearing a ski mask and clutching a large knife in his right hand. Patton and Logan froze for a second, before Logan turned to Patton in a panic.

"Patton, run!"

Patton turned to look at him, before looking back at the man. He then did something that filled Logan with fear. He stepped towards the intruder.

"Who are y-"

He didn’t finish his sentence before the knife was imbedded in his chest.

Patton staggered backwards, looking at Logan and smiling before he fell to the ground. Logan fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he let out a pained cry.

"Oh my god..." The intruder’s eyes widened in fear as he watched Logan’s form fade in and out. He slowly stepped back, hands up in surrender, and he looked like he was about to run away when the other door slammed open.

"Logan! What happe-" Roman burst in, closely followed by Virgil and Dorian, and all of them froze in horror when they saw what was going on.

The intruder looked even more panicked at the arrival of three more transparent figures. The panic increased when they looked up in unison and glared at him. Their forms began to become more opaque and flames started to crawl up different parts of their bodies.

"You’ll pay for that." Virgil growled menacingly.

This was the last straw for the murderer, who turned around and leapt out of the window, tripping face first into the flower bed below, before jumping up and running away.

The three were silent for a few moments, the flames fading slightly. The only sound that could be heard were Logan’s sobs.

All of a sudden, they heard a noise behind them.

"I guess he just wasn’t thinking clearly!" There was a pause. "Get it? Cos ghosts are clear!"

 


End file.
